


shit

by rootofshiona



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, LIKE TOO MUCH, oh gosh do i love charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofshiona/pseuds/rootofshiona
Summary: she's sitting on the fire escape at 5 pm in august with a cigarette dangling loosely from her fingers when she first realizes that she has feelings for charlie. takes place sometime during s8 i guess.





	shit

she's sitting on the fire escape at 5 pm in august with a cigarette dangling loosely from her fingers when she first realizes that she has feelings for charlie.

it started out small, kind of like a small rash you get on your wrist while wandering through a poison ivy smothered forest. she'd notice it briefly, for a few seconds, but never linger much on it. sometimes she didn't even truly realize that feelings were what she felt. she swore it was just a swarm of pity and compassion for his poor soul.

how sad for him that he can't read or write, and spends his nights on a futon with a man who may or may not be his biological father. sniffing glue since childhood, kills rats for fun because that's all he knows, no father, a perverted uncle... what kind of life? and still so happy, that kid, so clueless, so blissful. how sad that he can't see how awful things are for him. 

she always swore that was what she felt when she looked at him and felt that little, shriveled muscle in her chest beat with some kind of jolting, warm feeling she couldn't describe. something she might have felt for dennis at a young age, but was eliminated once he began hurling insults at her left and right to get by in his own life.

charlie never comes at her like that. sure, if dennis and mac are already ragging on her, he casually joins in, group mentality and all that; but he never goes out of his way to jab insults in her face and sink her low esteem further into the ground. she supposes she could say that he goes easy on her, but she likes to think, on quiet nights barely awake, sprawled across her couch with a bottle of whiskey rolling out of her grasp, that he holds back because he doesn't have as many bad things to say.

that maybe he sees more in her.

god, that kid is so full of life. so innocent, so bright eyed and bushy tailed. easily the one with the most emotional and even physical scars, wracked with enough childhood trauma to scar an entire kindergarten classroom. and yet he does not let any of that shit get him down. he just saunters into the bar, plops down on a stool, tilts his head back and drinks a beer, and doesn't complain like the others. doesn't complain about money like frank, or about sex like dennis, or religion like mac. he doesn't complain at all; simply takes what life gives him and tries to make things better.

actually tries.

she can't stop thinking about him now. she grunts in semi frustration, putting her cigarette out on her shoe and just staring off into the philly sky, trying to find a star that shines brighter than charlie kelly.

she can't. there isn't one out tonight.

she would know if there was one, she does this almost every night.

**Author's Note:**

> god charlie is like the best  
> he is such a big part of why i watch this show  
> and i'm not sure how i feel about this pairing but i think i like it  
> thanks for reading


End file.
